Distância
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Acima de tudo que eu nunca esperava ver, era Maria aparecer atrás de Jasper. Alice Cullen.
1. Capitulo I

_Acima de tudo que eu nunca esperava ver, era Maria aparecer atrás de Jasper._

* * *

O que você está vendo? - as vezes eu me esqueço que Bella é muito sagaz, mas no momento todo minha atenção estava concentrada em observar Jasper jogar xadrez com Emmett, o que nenhum dos dois apreciavam muito fazer.

Nada – disse, mas Bella continuou a me encarar com seus olhos dourados. - Vamos – sussurrei e agilmente fomos para fora da sala, mas vi que Jasper me olhou. - está tudo bem, já volto – falei e ele concordou embora desconfiado.

Já estamos longe o bastante agora me diga – pediu Bella assim que alcançamos um grande espaço da casa.

Vi Maria aparecendo para falar com Jasper... - minha voz se perdeu e Bella esperou impaciente. - Ela queria leva-lo. - Bella arregalou os olhos.

Leva-lo para onde?

Não sei – sussurrei balançando a cabeça. - Tenho que levar Jasper para longe daqui.

Conte para Jasper – falou Bella vendo Edward se aproximar rapidamente de nós, assim que chegou perto o suficiente vi que havia visto na minha mente o que poderia acontecer.

Quando? - perguntou, balancei a cabeça incerta.

Não sei, vou levar Jasper para longe – disse.

Ele não vai querer ir sem uma causa – disse Edward, eu sabia disso é claro.

Vou dizer que tive uma imagem de que os Volturi pensavam em procurar Renesme e devemos fazer uma visita para evitar isso.

Não vai da certo, Jasper vai descobrir que isso é mentira assim que chegar lá – falou Bella.

Talvez nem seja preciso tanto, Alice tente se acalmar está muito fora do normal e Jasper irá reparar – respirei exageradamente, mas mesmo isso não adiantou.

Preciso arrumar nossa coisas – disse tentando escapar, mas Bella segurou-me pelo pulso.

Conte a ele – pediu, mas balancei a cabeça, na verdade meu medo era que Jasper decidi-se ir.

* * *

Alice – chamou Jasper enquanto arruma rapidamente nossas roupas em malas, mesmo Jasper acalmando o ambiente eu ainda me mantinha apega ao que tinha que fazer.

Já comprou as passagens? - perguntei, íamos para a ilha da Esme no Brasil.

Alice – chamou Jasper novamente me fazendo olha-lo. - O que você viu?

Nada – falei continuando em um passo ligeiro pelo quarto. Jasper rapidamente estava ao meu lado segurando a minha mão.

Me conte – pediu, colocando todo a força de seu olhar na pergunta.

Só confie em mim – pediu e inesperadamente abracei-o, Jasper devolveu o abraço surpreso.

Certo, vamos nos despedir de Esme – falou Jasper levando-me em direção a porta com a mão em minha cintura.

* * *

Edward aproveitando que Jasper estava comigo contou ao outros o que eu vi, assim Esme aceitou mais facilmente nossa partida embora a expressão de dor continua-se em seu rosto.

- Você tem certeza Alice? – perguntou Bella mordendo o lábio enquanto me olhava preocupada, sorri encorajando-a.

- Preciso fazer isso Bella – disse abraçando-a e abraçando Esme em seguida.

- Acho que você devia falar a verdade – disse Edward mexendo os lábios antes de me abraçar rapidamente.

- Nenhuma luta em vista Alice? – perguntou Emmet com esperanças, com certeza na luta que estava em vista ele não faria parte.

- Não Emmett, se surgir alguma eu aviso – falei dando um abraço em Carlisle e Rosalie, Jasper me acompanhou até o carro que Edward iria buscar no aeroporto logo depois.

Jasper permaneceu o caminho em silêncio, certamente perguntando-se o que eu estava a esconder, ele podia sentir que eu estava nervosa mesmo fazendo de tudo para me deixar calma.

Silenciosamente no avião encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e fechei os olhos tentando focalizar Maria ou algo que me disse se o que iria acontecer.

_Maira caminhava ao encontro da nossa casa em Forks, assim que atingia a entrada Bella colocou-se na frente com Rosalie ao lado._

_- Onde está Jasper? – perguntou Maria com um sorriso sarcástico que foi recebido com um rosnado de Bella._

_- Bem longe daqui – respondeu Bella._

_- Saia da nossa casa – disse Rosalie causando um esgar na face de Maria._

_- A vampira metida à bailarina viu que eu viria – disse Maria voltando a sorrir._

_- Saia daqui – ameaçou Rosalie sendo que ela e Bella avançaram, Maria deu um sorriso antes de se virar e sair._

Ficou claro que Maria não desistiria tão facilmente, provavelmente continuaria a tentar procurar Jasper, teria que tomar cuidado para nos mantermos afastados, até descobrir o que exatamente ela gostaria.

Ouvi Jasper franzir os lábios provavelmente confuso, abri meus olhos com um sorriso me sentindo mais calma.

- Não será ótimo estar com uma ilha só para nós? – perguntei, Jasper me olhou ainda mais confuso.

- O eu você viu Alice? Você teria planejado essa viajem há muito tempo se não tivesse algum motivo – falou suspeitosamente me olhando, continuei sorrindo.

- Você sabe como sou, me vi aqui assim que tive a idéia e me pareceu tão interessante, agora que não estamos com nenhum problema – Jasper deu um meio sorriso.

- Além de Rosalie e Jacob tentarem se matar todos os dias...

- Renesme toma conta disso – garanti. Por sorte Renesme estava na casa de Charlie junto com Jacob e não precisei me despedir, Renesme conseguiu ver mais das pessoas do que gostariam.

Concheguei mais no peito de Jasper sentindo os braços dele em volta de mim e fiquei em silêncio o resto da viajem.

* * *

**N/A:** Oii!! Primeira fic de Twilight que faço! Espero que gostem! Embora eu ame o Ed e a Bella e meus segundos preferidos sejam a Alice e o Emmett, tive essa idéia quando vi uma foto da Alice no filme e comecei a escrever, não sei se está realmente bem Alice e Jasper, mas estou tentando! ;D

Está fic é o presente de Natal meio adiantado da Doidinha Prongs e também um pedido de desculpas por ser tão curiosa, mas acho que você deve me entender já que é curiosa também, desculpe por ter estragado a surpresa ok?

Beijos, deixem reviews?

**N/L: **Oiii! Essa fic não começou fantástica? Eu Adoreiii, e posso dizer que li antes de vocês!! Ficou muito linda mesmo... Sabe dona Adla vc deveria parar com essa idéia de vingança, vc ganharia bem mais, mas vê se aproveita a fic!! Pessoas lindas que vão ler deixem reviews e garanto que faço a Carol atualizar bem rápido. **Beijos 1 Lily Evans**


	2. Capitulo II

_Acho que o momento em que mais assustei Jasper foi quando trouxe um cachorro para casa._

* * *

- Bella – disse atendendo antes que o celular pode-se tocar. – Maria esteve aí.

- Sim, tentamos não a deixar saber de nada, mas duvido que ela não procure Jasper – avisou.

- Eu sei, estou me preparando para isso, logo sairemos daqui – Bella suspirou no outro lado da linha.

- Isso está indo longe de mais – disse Edward tomando o celular das mãos de Bella. – Algum momento você terá que voltar e deixar Jasper lidar com isso.

- Você sabe que não posso ver Edward, não até Jasper saber e tomar uma decisão eu não consigo ver se ele irá – falei, Edward soltou um rosnado do outro lado.

- Ele tem direito de saber Alice – falou.

- Alice! – gritou Renesmee pegando o celular das mãos do pai.

- Oi Nessie – cumprimentei alegre.

- Você tem que voltar imediatamente! Mamãe está me deixando louca! Só você e eu podemos sair juntas Alice! – falou nervosamente me fazendo rir.

- Logo estarei aí – prometi soltando um suspiro cansado. Novamente o celular foi arrancado da mão de alguém.

- Vamos estar ao seu lado Alice – jurou Bella.

- Conte comigo, faz tempo que não tenho diversão – gritou Emmet.

- Obrigada – falei vendo que Jasper estava voltando. – Agora vou ter que desligar.

- Bella? – perguntou Jasper entrando no quarto sacudindo os cabelos molhados no mar.

- E Edward, Renesmee e Emmet – respondi.

- O que houve? – perguntou Jasper estreitando os olhos.

- Vamos voltar amanhã – disse, já fazia uma semana dês que havíamos chegado, aos poucos Jasper parou de me perguntar o que houve e começou a se divertir na ilha.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Com Renesmee, Esme? – perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado, sorri.

- Nada, só acho que está na hora de voltarmos. – Respondi. – Mas vamos nos divertir por hoje – falei enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

Jasper sorriu no momento esquecendo-se do resto, por algumas horas eu também esqueci.

* * *

_- Você sabe para onde Alice foi? – perguntou Maria para Charlie que sorria bobamente perante a beleza dela._

_- Brasil ela e Jasper – respondeu Charlie, Maria sorriu antes de agradecer e ir em direção ao seu carro, ligando e saindo da rua como qualquer humana._

- Alice! – chamou Jasper apertando meus ombros com força.

- Sim?

- O que você viu? – perguntou, observando-me detalhadamente.

- Jacob e Rosalie irão causar uma grande confusão amanhã antes de chegarmos – falei mentindo convincentemente com um pequeno sorriso.

- Por quê?

- Rosalie aparecerá com uma coleira para ele amanhã – inventei fazendo Jasper dar um pequeno sorriso. – Ele não irá gostar muito.

- Vai ser uma boa recepção – disse.

- Com certeza – falei olhando pela janela em algum lugar lá embaixo Maria tentava encontrar Jasper, afasta-lo de mim. – O que você faria se visse Maria? – perguntei em um impulso, Jasper olhou-me.

- Vou vê-la?

- Não, só me passou agora pela cabeça... – Jasper me olhou desconfiado, logo desistindo quando não encontrou nada a que se prender.

- Não sei, na verdade espero não vê-la – falou, assenti encostando-me na poltrona.

* * *

- Vou levar as malas – disse Jasper pegando as malas com Emmet e levando para o carro.

Fui distraidamente atrás deles, mas um ganido chamou minha atenção assim que sai do aeroporto, a minha esquerda encontrava-se um cachorro bege deitado com expressão de tristeza.

_- Bill_ _– o chamei enquanto lê corria para mim com Renesmee atrás dele. Assim que me alcançou ele pulou querendo me derrubar, cai permitindo que ele me lambesse, Nessie sentou ao meu lado acariciando-o._

- Bill – chamei e ele olhou-me profundamente com um sorriso peguei no colo com cuidado ainda maior de que quando ficava perto de Bella humana.

- Você trouxe refeição – brincou Emmet assim que entrei no carro com Bill, Jasper inclinou-se para trás, fiz uma expressão bem feroz.

- Não ouse toca-lo – disse e Emmet riu embora tivesse visto a franqueza em minhas palavras.

- Alice? – perguntou Jasper esperando uma explicação.

- Sempre quis ter um cachorro – disse sorrindo, Bill lambeu minha mão. Jasper olhou-me confuso, mas resolveu deixar para depois.

- Alice! – gritou Nessie que estava sentada na frente da casa com Jacob. – Nossa!

- Oi, esse é o Bill – falei apresentando-os. Bill pulou rapidamente em cima de Nessie fazendo-a rir e acaricia-lo, Jacob aproximou-se repentinamente animado.

- Vampiros têm cachorros? – perguntou.

- Agora tem – respondi com um sorriso.

Logo Esme, Bella, Edward, Carlisle e Rosalie apareceram demonstrando surpresa pelo cachorro, mas não se opondo, como eu sabia que fariam. Rosalie demonstrou grande apressou ao cachorro, deixando claro que o preferia ao Jacob.

Subi assim que consegui para o quarto com Bill que pulou na cama animado e começou a cheirar meus travesseiros.

_- Jasper – sussurrou Maria indo para perto dele e estendendo a mão, Jasper ficou parado, mas logo depois tentou toca-la ao mesmo momento em que ela o acariciava o rosto._

- Não – sussurrei se tivesse lágrimas elas teriam escorrido, em um choro frenético sem lágrimas escondi meu rosto nos pelos do Bill que mordia o travesseiro.

Jasper abriu a porta nesse momento, rapidamente corri até ele envolveu seu pescoço e puxando-o para um beijo antes de mandá-lo para fora do quarto e bater a porta, voltando a deitar ao lado do Bill.

_- Edward – chamou Jasper enquanto Ed estava sentado na mesa da sala de jantar só usada par nossas reuniões. – O que houve com Alice?_

_Edward soltou um suspiro._

_- Você sabe, Alice está trancada no quarto abraçado ao cachorro e chorando, Alice não é de chorar e nunca disse que queria um cachorro!_

_- Você sabe como Alice é ela viu o cachorro e o quis, assim como ela viu que seria amiga de Bella e é – Jasper continuou esperando a verdade. – Alice irá lhe contar, confie nela._

Jasper subiu novamente após uma hora, eu não estava mais controlada, mas sabia que devia contar, antes que ela aparecesse, pois eu sabia que ela iria aparecer.

* * *

**N/A:** Oii gente!!! Eu não resisti e tive que incluir o nome do meu amore Bill! Te amo para sempre!!! Beijos.


	3. Capitulo III

_De uma coisa eu sempre tive certeza: não ficaria em um lugar onde Jasper não estivesse._

***-*-***

- Temos que conversar – disse Jasper sentando-se e me puxando para perto com delicadeza. – Você está escondendo algo de mim.

Deitei minha cabeça em seu colo, desejando mais que tudo que essa cena não mudasse.

Jasper olhou de mim para o Bill que largou o travesseiro para lhe mandar uma abanda de rabo antes de voltar ao seu divertimento, sabia que Jasper não estava muito confortável a respeito do Bill, mas ele nunca é confortável com novidades.

- Maria veio te procurar ontem – disse fechando os olhos com força esperando não ver a reação.

- Maria? – perguntou confusamente.

- Sim, ela está lhe procurando quer que você vá com ela, não sei o motivo – sussurrei, sentias mãos de Jasper me puxando para cima, fazendo-me olhar dentro dos seus olhos.

- Esse é o motivo de estarmos fugindo? – perguntou e eu acenei. – Por que você não me contou antes?

- Não queria que fosse- mexi meus lábios somente, mas Jasper entendeu e sorriu.

- Não vou sair de perto de você Alice, acho desnecessário ter que lhe lembrar isso, mas eu te amo – falou fazendo as palavras saírem mais fortes e verdadeiras que o normal.

Com um soluço escapando abracei-me nele que riu baixinho.

- Como você foi tola, achando que eu lhe deixaria – disse colocando meus cabelos para trás e erguendo meu rosto para olha-lo de frente. – Eu te amo – disse antes de me puxar par perto.

***-*-***

_- Então foi por isso que você me deixou? Uma garotinha com menos força e aparência infantil – disse Maria andando de um lado para outro na nossa frente, minha família rosnou para ela._

_- Lhe troquei por outra vida Maria e dei sorte de encontrar tudo que podia sonhar – respondeu Jasper apertando minha mão._

_- Mas agora terá que voltar Jasper, ou a sua querida criança estará em perigo..._

- Lice – chamou Jasper tocando com suavidade minha face, abri os olhos. Nesse momento Nessie abriu a porta barulhentamente.

- O que aconteceu com você tia Alice? – perguntou parando na minha frente. – Tio Jasper ficará com você! Agora levante! Eu preciso de você!

Pisquei os olhos, eles só podiam ter armado. Jasper adorava Nessie tomando ela como sua filha e Nessie o considerava como um de seus pais também.

- Vá Alice - encorajou Jasper apertando minha mão. – Vou estar aqui perto – prometeu.

- O Bill... – falei, mas Jasper me calou.

- Ele ficará bem, todos o acharam muito engraçado aqui, deixe-o dormir aqui, aproveite e compre uma cama para ele – sugeriu Jasper descendo comigo e Nessie.

- É bom te-la de volta – disse Esme que estava perto da porta, com um sorriso levantei-me sobre meus dedos dos pés e beijei-a na bochecha antes de sair com Nessie para irmos ao shopping.

***-*-***

- Tio Jasper conversou comigo – disse Nessie enquanto escolhíamos um dos colares de diamantes que a vendedora separou para nós.

Olhei-a confusa, o péssimo de não ver o futuro de Nessie é que perdia muitos fatos, pois quem estava com ela também se apagava.

- Ele está preocupado, por você estar preocupada com ele. Ele me disse que nunca se separara de você e é verdade, tio Jasper te ama tanto quanto meu pai ama minha mãe – disse Nessie como se isso acabasse com a história.

- Eu não consigo ver se ele irá ou não, tem algo na historia que eu ainda não sei... – disse confusa.

- Acho que isso tudo é medo de perdê-lo tia – disse Renesmee com um sorriso. – Jacob também exagera às vezes...

Sorri ao ver o olhar bobo em seu rosto e dancei até um colar maravilhoso que resolvi comprar.

- Como está tudo com Jacob? – perguntei, Nessie mordeu os lábios.

- Tente manter os pensamentos afastados disso quando estiver perto de papai, mas Jacob me pediu em casamento!

Corri até ela abraçando-a e com um sorriso falei:

- Decoração comigo! – Nessie concordou e começamos a dar pulinhos na loja fazendo a vendedora nos olhar reprovadoramente.

- Só quero ver como mamãe e papai vão receber a noticia – disse Nessie nervosa. – Você sabe como papai age, ele gosta de Jacob, mas estão sempre se implicando...

- Seu pai não será problema, Bella cuidará dele – disse sorrindo.

- Tia?

_- Já está na hora de irmos Jasper – falou Maria, Jasper pegou usa mala e me olhou._

_Edward e Emmett me seguravam, Jasper venho até mim movendo os lábios._

_- Te amo – disse antes de se virar e seguir Maria segui-la para longe de mim._

- O que houve? – perguntou Nessie balançando meu braço, abri os olhos e paguei rapidamente pelos colares.

- Preciso voltar – disse e assim que estávamos longe começamos a correr para o carro.

***-*-***

**N/A:** Oii!! O que será que a Maria está armando? Dêem opiniões, isso motiva a autora à posta mais rápido! ;D Beijos.


	4. Chapter 4

_Maria conseguiu roubar o mais valioso para mim, agora veremos o que farei..._

* * *

Jasper e Emmett se entreteriam em uma luta nos jardins quando chegamos, ergueram os olhos para mim assim que parei na frente deles, Renesme logo atrás.

- O que? - perguntou Emmett já animado com uma possível luta provavelmente pela minha expressão.

- Eu vi você indo com ela – falei para Jasper.

- Isso não vai acontecer.

- Tem algo... Algo que não estou conseguindo ver... Algo que ela está escondendo e isso vai te convencer!

Jasper colocou as mãos nos meus ombros.

- Calma Alice, nada vai me convencer e se tiver quer ir você vai comigo certo? - perguntou, suspirei aliviada.

- Claro!

- Ali... - a voz de Bella foi cortada quando ouvimos Maria vindo na nossa direção, logo todos estavam ali, nos viramos contra ela que parou descontraída e com um sorriso a nossa frente.

- Você continua prometendo o que não irá cumprir Jasper – disse em uma voz rouca, Jasper rosnou em resposta e eu me coloquei na sua frente.

- Vá embora – mandei, embora soubesse que ela não iria. Isso só causou uma risada. Edward e Emmett rosnaram atrás de mim.

- Meu assunto não é com você criança e sim com Jasper – disse, um rosnado subiu os meus lábios. Jasper apertou minha mão, pedindo-me para parar.

- O que você quer Maria?

- Alice não lhe contou? Quero que você volte.

- Não há nenhum lugar para o qual voltar – respondeu Jasper mantendo sua voz seca.

- Claro que há, para o lugar onde você nasceu, onde construímos tanto juntos...

- Só construímos destruição Maria, eu não sou mais o vampiro recém-nascido que achava que não havia outra vida – Maria riu secamente fazendo Emmett avançar um passo.

- Então você gosta dessa vida? Vegetariano... Isso não combina com você Jasper.

- Diga logo porque veio aqui Maria.

- Impaciente... Você não mudou muito Jasper. - Jasper me segurou quando fiz que ia avançar.

- Fale logo ou sai daqui.

- De preferencia saia – disse Rosalie ao lado do Emmett.

- Tem um bando querendo invadir o meu local – disse Maria sorrindo friamente. Jasper encarou-a.

- O que você quer comigo?

- Ela quer que você ajude a derrota-los – sussurrei.

- Por que faria isso? - perguntou Jasper.

- Se você deseja que a sua família – Maria sorriu e me encarou. - Não tenha que enfrentar meu exercito de vampiros, sugiro que me ajude.

Jasper parecia mármore ao meu lado, apertei sua mão dizendo claramente que ele não devia ouvi-la.

- Vamos Jasper? - perguntou Maria sorrindo, Emmett avançou para ela, mas Carlisle interferiu.

- Possivelmente com um exercito você não precisa de Jasper – disse calmamente. - Deixe-o aqui, ele faz parte da família. - Maria riu.

- Eu preciso de Jasper e não vou desistir dele – disse.

- Nós não vamos deixar você leva-lo – rosnou Emmett.

_- __Desculpe Alice, eu volto, prometo – sussurrou Jasper antes de desaparecer na distância._

- Não! - gritei olhando-o, ele respondeu com um olhar calmo e triste. - Você não vai fazer isso Jasper!

- Edward – pediu Jasper e Edward parou ao meu lado me segurando. - Desculpe Alice, mesmo que nós a matamos agora outros viram procura-las.

- Não – sussurrei. - Você prometeu!

- Não posso leva-la para o meio de uma guerra, não Emmet fique aqui cuidando de Alice – disse Jasper quando Emmett iria protestar.

- Jasper – tentou Carlisle.

- Eu sabia que em um momento isso iria acontecer... Desculpem, vamos Maria – disse distanciando-se de mim, tentei me desvencilhar de Edward, mas logo Emmet me segurava também.

- Jasper, nós podemos... - a voz de Bella se perdeu ao ver a expressão dele.

- Eu volto – sussurrou para mim e se perdeu na distância, só a risada de Maria ficando para trás.

* * *

**N/A: **Oii!! Capitulo triste!! Mas o Jasper está fofo nele certo? Ahh!! Eu queria um Cullen desses para mim! *-* Beijos.

_**Feliz Natal!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_O que Jasper não havia entendido ainda é que iria a qualquer lugar para tê-lo comigo._

*-*-*

- Se acalme – pediu Edward que ainda me segurava.

Bella estava ao meu lado no sofá, Renesme jogou-se em cima de mim tocando-me, logo várias imagens apareceram em minha mente, imagens demonstrando a tristeza que ela própria sentia.

- Você não deveria Edward... – disse e ele suspirou frustrado.

- Jasper tinha razão Alice, isso só iria piorar as coisas, ele teria que passar todo o tempo lhe protegendo, não que você precise, mas ele faria.

- Você está sendo imbecil Edward! - disse, logo percebi que ele viu na minha mente o que pensava, embora eu nunca quisesse jogar isso sobre ele.

- Eu sei, sei que vocês se arriscaram muitas vezes por mim, mas Jasper me pediu Alice.

- Se Bella tivesse lhe pedido para desistir dela e deixá-la morrer, você o faria? - perguntei e deixei as palavras impressas na face dele.

- O que faremos? - perguntou, me recuperei um pouco e ele me soltou.

- Vamos atrás de Jasper, eu vou pelo menos, lutaremos a favor de Maria se necessário.

Emmet sorriu feliz na minha frente depois de Edward, sem dúvida Emmet era o irmãozão de toda a família.

- Tente ver o que vai acontecer – pediu Carlisle.

_Jasper lutava fazendo com que poucos vampiros sobrassem ao meu redor, não muito longe Bella e Edward cuidavam do resto, Emmet se divertia ao ver os vampiros derrotados ao seu redor. Rosalie fazendo uma expressão de nojo ao olhar as unhas._

- Perfeito – disse Edward sorrindo fracamente. - Pegue o necessário Alice.

- Certo – falei correndo para o quarto.

*-*-*

- Eu quero ir junto! - reclamava Nessie para Bella e Edward, enquanto eles sacudiam a cabeça em negação.

- Você ficará aqui com Jacob – decidiu Bella.

Renesme furiosa fez uma careta para os pais, despedindo-se de Carlisle e Esme que sorriam carinhosamente para ela.

- O traga de volta – pediu Nessie para mim, pouco depois íamos de carro até o aeroporto, seriam horas de viagem, mas chegaríamos bem no meio da luta.

- Ele está bem – disse Bella no meio do vôo. Sorri.

- Eu sei, só não vejo a hora de chegar lá – Bella concordou, de alguma maneira isso nos lembrava muito quando Edward foi pedir para os Volturi o matarem.

Emmet do outro lado do corredor exagerava nas gargalhadas, enquanto assistia a um jogo no seu notebook sobre os olhares mortais das aeromoças.

Rosalie estava ocupada analisando um novo som para carros que estava na revista, vi que assim que voltássemos, ela iria instalá-lo.

Edward olhava pensativo pela janela enquanto segurava a mão de Bella firmemente, provavelmente pensando em protegê-la o máximo possível.

Esme e Carlisle sussurravam um com o outro sentados bem próximos um do outro.

Bella virou-se para Edward mexendo distraidamente nos cabelos do mesmo.

Tentei me concentrar para ver Jasper.

_- __Irei embora assim que isso acabar Maria – disse para a vampira que tentava se aproximar._

_- __Você gosta realmente daquela vampirinha? - perguntou descrente, Jasper rosnou em resposta._

_- __Não fale de Alice!_

_- __Incrível! Como você pode largar tudo para viver um "amor" com ela – disse Maria sarcástica._

_- __Não fale de Alice – ordenou Jasper com os dentes bem próximos do pescoço da vampira._

_- __Tudo bem Jasper, assim que acabarmos você volta para a sua bailarina – disse Maria sorrindo selvagemente._

*-*-*

**N/A: **Oii!! O capitulo foi menos porque o próximo é o ultimo e depois só tem o epilogo! Espero que a fic tenha agradado até agora! ;D Beijos.

**N/B:** Como se matam vampiras como essa ploc da Maria hein? ¬¬ N supoooorto ela! Reviews pedindo pela morte dessazinha aih! o/


	6. Chapter 6

_Ao ver Jasper no meio de todos os outros vampiros, eu entendi que ele é perfeito, sobre todos os aspectos._

* * *

- Acho que sua bailarina chegou – disse Maria, enquanto arrancava o braço de um vampiro inexperiente.

- Alice – disse Jasper livrando-se do vampiro e correndo para mim. Antes de ele chegar, porém um vampiro colocou-se em minha frente, como já havia previsto foi fácil arrancar o pescoço dele. - O que está fazendo aqui?

- O que você precisa entender Jasper – disse enquanto arrancava o braço de um vampiro e Jasper, a perna de outro. - É que quando lhe encontrei naquele bar... - Alguém acendeu uma fogueira perto para ir colocando os corpos, Bella e Edward lutavam juntos e mais rapidamente. - Eu sabia... - Um rosnado de divertimento chamou minha atenção, Emmet brincava com um vampiro novato antes de matá-lo. - Que não haveria nada que iria me separar de você – falei.

Jasper sorriu, o seu sorriso verdadeiramente quente e feliz, o sorriso que ele guardava só para mim e arrancou o ombro de um que vinha por trás de mim.

- Eu gosto disso – falou, enquanto eu acertava um vampiro no rosto. - A idéia de passar a eternidade com você.

Sorri, aos poucos os vampiros foram diminuindo, eu não estava com nenhum arranhão, Jasper só tinha um no braço, mas nada muito grave.

Rosalie fazia uma expressão indignada ao jogar o penúltimo vampiro na fogueira, se coçando. Ela odiava a coceira que ficava do veneno dos vampiros, Emmet estraçalhava o último vampiro se divertindo.

- Chega Emmet – pediu Carlisle tirando os restos do vampiro de perto dele e o jogando na fogueira, nos aproximamos.

- Essa briga nem teve graça – reclamou Emmet, embora tivesse um sorriso no rosto.

- Não sei como você pode se divertir matando Emmet – disse Bella, ganhando um rosnado de brincadeira como resposta.

- Vamos para casa – decidi feliz, jogando-me em cima de Jasper.

- Vamos – concordou Edward.

- Maria quer falar com você – avisei Jasper, sabendo o que ela desejava. Ele não ficou muito satisfeito, mas se virou para a vampira quando ela se aproximou.

- Mantenha a calma – pediu Esme.

- Jasper – disse Maria sua voz rouca chamando atenção no meio da fumaça. - Você não deseja ficar? Podemos dividir o comando.

Jasper ficou surpreso, Maria deveria estar desejando muito que ele ficasse para estar propondo isso.

- Meu lugar é com Alice – respondeu, sorri feliz inclinando-me para ele. Maria concordou.

- Até que a sua bailarina é uma ajuda útil em luta – disse. - Não deseja se juntar a nós?

O sorriso dançou em meus lábios.

- Não obrigada Maria, nós temos que voltar para casa – disse levando Jasper em direção ao aeroporto, toda nossa família ao nosso lado.

- Eu gosto muito de ser um Cullen – disse Emmet fazendo todos rir.

- Eu muito mais – concordei.

Nada separaria nossa família, embora eu soubesse que teríamos daqui um ano um encontro com os Volturi, mas afastei rapidamente os pensamentos antes que Edward os visse. Iríamos nos preocupar com isso depois.

- Não! - urrou Edward chamando nossa atenção, pisquei. Agora Renesme ficaria furiosa.

- O que foi? - perguntou Bella rapidamente preocupada.

- Você sabia que o pulguento pediu nossa filha em casamento? - perguntou Edward virando seus olhos para mim.

- Acho melhor irmos logo! - sussurrei para Jasper, fazendo todos rir exceto Bella e Edward.

- Alice! - chamou Edward. Mostrei a língua para ele.

- Vai ser uma festa maravilhosa – prometi sorrindo.

* * *

**N/A: **Oii!! Ultimo capitulo!! Agora só tem o epilogo, estou pensando em uma continuação com os Volturi, mas não prometo ok? Já que escrevi essa fic em dois dias, daqui algum tempo posso desistir da idéia, isso ocorre. :P Beijos, até o epilogo!

**N/B:** Nhah... Ti nindu *¬* Mt deiz! Amei de vdd tudo! Parabéns Carol e reviews neh meos qridinhus ;)


	7. Epilogo

_Em toda a minha existência, eu sei que nada vai fazer eu deixar de amar os Cullen ou de ser uma Cullen._

* * *

- Acho que Charlie ainda não está preparado para nos ver jantando – disse para Emmet quando ele sugeriu que Charlie viesse para o jantar.

- Só se ele for a janta – comentou Emmet ganhando um olhar assassino de Bella.

- É só uma janta! - defendeu Renesme. - Vocês sabem que eu tenho que contar para o vovô que vou me casar!

- Não acho que seu avô vá implicar com isso, ele sempre adorou Jacob – o lobisomem sorriu, sendo que Edward levou uma tapa de Bella.

- Quase que Jacob se casou com sua mãe – falou Emmet fazendo Nessie encará-lo incrédula.

- Como?

- Obrigado sanguessuga – sussurrou Jacob antes de começarem a explicar.

- Vamos dar uma volta? - perguntou Jasper segurando minha mão, sorri levantando-me rapidamente.

- Claro! - Bill correu feliz para nós assim que saímos da casa. Sentei perto do lago e Bill começou a jogar água em nós com seu rabo, enquanto brincava.

- Eu acho tão fácil isso – disse Jasper acenando para Bill. – Antes acho que não agüentaria ficar perto dele.

- Eu sempre soube que você conseguiria um dia não sentir mais necessidade.

- Eu me encontrei aquele dia no bar, minha vida antes daquilo não significa nada – disse Jasper.

- Eu não existia realmente antes de ter aquela visão e assim que a tive contei os segundos para lhe ter por perto – sorri, Jasper correspondeu.

- O que você acha de outra férias na ilha de Esme? - perguntou Jasper, pulei em seu pescoço.

- Esplêndido! - disse tocando em uma cicatriz em seu braço e logo indo para a do seu pescoço, minha preferida. - De certa forma eu te tenho por causa de Maria e isso quase faz com que eu seja agradecida a ela – Jasper riu sentando-me no colo dele.

Ficamos observando Bill espalhar água para todos os lados, de alguma maneira Maria nos ajudou, dando-me Jasper e provando que não há mundo para nós sem o outro.

* * *

**N/A: **Oii!! Final da fic!! :( Já estou com saudade!!! :D Espero que tenham gostado e não estejam desapontados com a fic! Me digam se querem continuação ok? Beijos. Muito obrigada! *-*

**N/B: **Claro q a gnt qr! Pode ir preparando seos dedinhos e criatividade p ter continuation dona Carol ;D


End file.
